Real Truth Is Never Spoken
by kisses-can-kill
Summary: Hermione has changed...drastically. Her family has noticed, but what does everyone at Hogwarts think? Will she be the same goody goody that she was the past 5 years? Rated R for drug use, sex, rape, & cutting. Please Read & Review
1. Formation

**Hey everyone! Um well...I'm writing this story as well as _The Words I've Never Said_. Yeah...this idea just popped into my head one day...& I admit I have no clue as to where this is going to lead. So please just bare with me at the moment!!! =) if you like it...leave reviews...if you don't...still leave reviews...thanks – leave something to help me write the story....**

I opened my eyes to the exposed light. Lying in bed never wanting to leave it; today was the day I was going back to Hogwarts.

I slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. My mom and dad were in the kitchen; mom cooking breakfast and dad reading the paper. It was the normal things muggles do.

"Oh Hermione dear! Have some toast!" My mom said as she saw me standing there in the doorway. I made my way over to the table and sat across from my father.

"Well Hermione...today's the day! Are you excited?" He asked. Obviously he couldn't tell with the expression on my face. No I wasn't excited to go back, I didn't want to go back. Ever since Harry had his encounter with Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic last year...I _never_ wanted to go back. I _never _wanted to see Harry again.

"Yes Dad! Of course I'm excited to go back!" I told him gleefully. Of course I lied, lying was part of my life now. Things changed, I changed. I'm not the old Hermione who read books in her spare time; I met new friends...who weren't into the "good" look. They were bad, really bad.

"She must be excited to go back!" My mother said while looking at my father. "She will be with all her _good _friends again, Harry and Ron. I bet she'll be the one to get the highest marks in her class _like every other year_." My mom said, then glaring at me. "She won't need to be around those people _here._"

My mom knew. She always knew. She knew that the girls that lived across the street were bad news, that's why she would never let me hang out with them. Until this year, when I finally realized how to lose my temper and walk out. She knew what they did. And every time she told me that they were sluts, or pot-smoking idiots, she was right. She didn't want them to ruin my good girl image.

"Mom I'm going back to Hogwarts...you have _nothing _to worry about." I reassured her.

"I better have nothing to worry about Hermione. You could grow up to do great things, never let anyone get in the way of that." My mom told me.

"Even if its you?" I shot back. She glared at me; she always glared at me whenever I said something I shouldn't have.

"Ugh, eat up dear." My dad told me obviously trying to change the subject. "So uh...we'll be leaving here at 10:30, I expect both of you to be ready." He finished. I ate my breakfast ignoring what my parents were saying; thinking about how miserable my life was going to be.

I went into my room and got dressed, and got my things together. I brought my trunk downstairs to where my parents were waiting.

"Oh Hermione you are not leaving the house with that on!" My mother yelled.

"Oy! I'll be waiting outside..." My father mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I yelled back. I knew perfectly what she meant. I was wearing a top that my friends thought looked cute on me...obviously it was "too revealing" to my mother.

"Hermione you look like a little whore! And you are NOT! Change your shirt right now!" She screamed. I did, as she said, not caring for what I wore to the Hogwarts Express. I walked into my room and put a new shirt on. I examined my room one last time...the posters, the bed, the pictures. The pictures of my so-called friends, I looked at it carefully. We are all smiling with a dazed look on our faces, 'I remember that night perfectly.'

Casey, Nicole, Michelle, and me. Oh god was that night fun...meeting up with a couple of older guys. The things we did in the back of that car, my mom yelled at me for hours once I came home. It was worth it, I couldn't remember a thing the next day though. Casey had to remind me of everything that went on...the smoking, drinking, and the sex. Oh god the sex was the best bit of it. Even though I still don't remember much of it, or of who it was with. But I do remember it was good, my mom thinks bad of me because of it. Somehow she thinks I have sex every time I go out...but I don't. But I let her think what sh-"'Mione lets get moving...NOW!" My mother yelled.

"Would you relax? I'm coming!" I yelled to her. I ran down the stairs and right passed her, letting her know that she needs to take my trunk.

"Hermione dear, you really should treat your mother with more respect..." My dad told me.

"More respect? What are you getting at dad?" I asked him confused, as I got in the car.

"You've been giving her a lot of attitude lately..."

"Look at it this way, I **am **growing up, & I **am **leaving for school. You have nothing to worry about..." I reassured him.

The drive to Kings Cross was possibly the worse one yet. Both my parents telling me how I should behave, and how I should excel on my tests. Once we arrived at the station I waved my parents good-bye and went through the platform.

The noise of the train seemed so familiar, yet so far away. I was now at the place I dreaded to be...

"Hermione is that you?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Ginny Weasley standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey Ginny." I said.

"Wow you've changed...in a good way of course!" She told me.

"Uh...thanks. You...you've changed too." I mumbled. "I uh should be going...you know, don't want to miss the train or anything."

"You can sit with me, Ron, and Harry." She suggested.

"Oh, uh...ok." I got my things and headed onto the train. As I walked past some compartment I saw people who I never thought about over summer. Most of them waving hello, and saying hi. Then it hit me...I was going to be with these people for quite a long time...

"Granger!" A could voice said behind me. I turned around to find two gray eyes staring back at me.

"Malfoy..." I said calmly.

"My, my. Haven't we grown..."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Now be polite Granger."

"Yeah, well Draco...I must get going." I said and walked into the compartment to find all heads staring upon me.

"Uh...hi guys?" I stated.

"'Mione...is that really you?" Ron asked.

"Who else would it be?" I asked him.

"Well...I don't know. You just look different." He told me.

"Ronald, I am **not **different!" I yelled.

"'Mione calm down, I didn't mean it like that..." He said softly.

"Right...sorry." I told him.

The train ride to Hogwarts was a living hell to me. Almost as bad as the drive here, these people were my friends, yet they knew **nothing **about me. I can't tell Harry how I feel about him, and how I can't be around him. I decided to keep quiet the whole way there...And to make matters worse...I'm head girl.


	2. What I Want To Be

Thank you acdc-girl2029 for the only review I got! Lol, I'm glad to know you think I'm a good writer! Anyway I know this chapter is really, really short but I didn't want to jump into things. I have a bit of an idea know to what I want this story to lead to...Leave reviews )

Once the train stopped, I felt a feeling of depression flee over my body. I know this is where I've always wanted to go, but now I don't know. I don't know about anything anymore, I feel like it's that point in my life where I have **absolutely **no one to turn to.

My parents hate me, my friends think I'm a whore, and these people I go to school with...well there nobody but a whole bunch of adventure-seeking lunatics. Harry has put my life in danger so many times I'm surprised that I'm still here, Ron has twisted my mind up so much with whether or not he likes me I got sick at night, and Ginny. Ginny. What could I say about Ginny? She looks up to me, and this is what she is looking at, me! Ginny looks up to me!

Most girls would be happy about that, but I'm not. I don't want anyone to be like me, I don't even want to be like me. But there is no turning back now; I can't go back home...I'm here at Hogwarts.

I looked out the compartment door to see most students already leaving the train. The three others were still in the compartment looking at me...

"Uh, are we going to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah...let's get our things." Harry said with a smile. I pretended to not notice, I can't keep living my life like this...


	3. Just a Distraction

**Aw thanks for the comments guys! I know this is another extremely short chapter & I am completely sorry, but you guys wanted an update. I promise more within the next few weeks! Maybe even tomorrow!**

The train ride to Hogwarts was bad, but getting into the Great Hall was even worse. Everyone around me seemed too happy to be here and usually I am happy too, but it's just now I'm not! And I have **no idea **why!

"'Mione are you coming?" Ron asked me. I turned around to see Ron waiting for me outside the two extremely large oak doors that led into the Great Hall.

"Yeah…" I said and I followed him into the Hall. It looked just the same as always, but there was just one thing about it that seemed out of place. I've never noticed it before, and I couldn't quite tell what it was…

"Miss Granger?"

I turned around to find Professor McGonagall staring at me.

"Uh, hi Professor." I said shyly.

"Miss Granger, you are head girl you need to come with me." She grabbed my arm and followed me through the crowd.

"I need to get the first years for the ceremony, you and the head boy need to get prepared."

"Prepared for what?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"Miss Granger, do you know what head girl is for?" She asked me.

I nodded, yet I wasn't quite sure.

"It is your responsibility, to keep the students out of trouble, you are to round the halls and make sure everyone is in bed, you show the students around, Miss Granger you set an example." She said while glaring.

"Professor I know, but what do the Head Boy and I need to get "prepared" for?" I asked still confused.

"You will be taking the rest of the students in your house to your common room." She told me while walking her way through the Entrance Hall.

"Ok, and who's Head Boy?" I asked following her.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be doing the rounds together."

"What?!" I choked out.

"Yes, you and Mr. Malfoy."

"But Professor - !" I said.

"I know! I know! But there is nothing we can do, you will just have to put up with him!" She said rudely.

So many more thoughts started to race through my head as it was becoming clearer that me and Malfoy would be doing our rounds together. What is he going to think when he find out he has to do them with me? This is going to be a very, very long year…


	4. Surprise

We raced through the rest of the crowd, through the entrance hall, and down to the dungeons. It was so obvious that we were finding Malfoy.

"Professor, can we make an exception? Why in the world would Gryffindors & Slytherins be doing their rounds together?" I asked still lost.

"Miss Granger, it is not our fault." Professor McGonagall suddenly stopped.

"What do you mean it's not your fault?!" I asked confused.

"You know about Cornelius Fudge, it is his way of getting everyone together Miss Granger. He thinks if people in the school can get along, the wizarding world would get along as well. Now, we both no it is impossible…but this is what will have to happen. I understand of what you must be thinking, but we can only cope with it."

And with that said she continued dragging me to the dungeons. Why would Cornelius Fudge think everyone would get along? I couldn't understand, he knows it is impossible. But he is so dull. No life, no nothing. Oh I hated the wizarding world sometimes.

"Hey! Hey! Um, excuse me!"

I turned around to see a tall boy racing down the hall to Professor McGonagall and me.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked.

"Um, hi. Me and my brother just transferred over to the school and we are lost, can you give us a hand.?" He asked her.

"What house are you in?" McGonagall asked.

"Uh, were both in Slytherin."

McGonagall glared for a moment, then looked down at me and back at him.

"And what is your name?"

"Erick."

She looked down at me again. I looked at Erick to avoid him. He was bigger than me, a lot bigger than me. But he was good-looking. He must have played some other kind of sport in his old school because he had muscles. How I need to get with him this year…

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes?!" I screamed, I looked to Professor McGonagall staring down at me.

"Go get Professor Snape, tell him he has two new students that he needs to get set up."

I started walking away when she yelled at me again…

"And get Mr. Malfoy also!"

I hated her sometimes. She was so teacher-like that it was somewhat scary. Even though sometimes she could be nice, she was just so "in charge".

I kept walking to the dungeons by myself. Even though there was nothing that could happen to me, there was always an eerie feeling. I heard Snape's voice as I got closer to his room, his cold voice. I stopped in front of the open door to his classroom.

"Well, well Miss Granger. If I'm not surprised to see you." He said while staring me down.

"Professor McGonagall needs you to sort out two new students you have this year." I told him innocently.

"Send them in here please." He told me.

"But Professor McGonagall would like you to –"

"I said send them in here!" He screamed.

"Fine, but she also needs to see Malfoy." I told him as I started to walk away.

"I already sent Malfoy!" He screamed again.

I walked all the way back to Professor McGonagall. Giving me a displeased look I explained what Snape had said before she even had to ask.

"Very well Miss Granger. Can you please show him to the dungeons and then meet me back in the Great Hall. And please try and find Mr. Malfoy for me!" She walked away leaving me there with Erick.

"Well, come with me." I told him as I started heading back to the dungeons.

"What's your name?" He asked me as we were walking. I didn't even turn around.

"Hermione Granger, I'm a Gryffindor…Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix." I explained.

"Maybe I can change that."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said maybe I could change that." He repeated. I examined him well. He was extremely handsome, but not the kind of guy I would go for.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." I told him.

Trying to change the subject I asked him about his brother…

"So you have a brother?"

"Yes."

"Are you both the same year?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I said.

"He's my twin." He told me.

"Your twin?" I asked turning around again.

"Yeah, twins. Not identical, but were twins."

"Does he look like you?" I asked him.

"Sort of, he's bigger than me though."

Just what I need to complete my year, twins. Good looking twins too!

We stopped at the door again, this time Snape wasn't sitting there like before.

"Professor!" I yelled.

"What Miss Granger?" He yelled back.

"Your new student is here…" I said softly.

Snape started walking out the back of his room. He stopped then glared.

"What?" I asked.

"Leave."

I turned around starting to walk away. When I looked back in the room and said bye to Erick.

Well its not as short as the others. But I'm sort of stuck, and I don't know where it will lead to. So yeah…that's all for now. Maybe some tomorrow, maybe not. Sorry if it's a while though. **Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
